1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manual stop and mirror-up mechanism for a single lens reflex camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is customary that a variety of up-to-date single lens reflex cameras are equipped not only with a manual stop mechanism for confirming a depth of field, but also with a mirror-up mechanism for prevention of mirror shock when the camera is employed in microphotography and in photocopy work and for a preliminary mirror-up operation when a short focus lens such an ultrawide angle lens is employed during the photographic process.
For a camera in which a slit exposure is accomplished as in a focal plane shutter, the mirror-up operation will possibly lead to initiation of shutter movement prior to completion of the stopping-down operation, which in turn causes a blur in the photographic image obtained, and the stopping-down operation has to be accomplished concurrently with the mirror-up operation. For a single lens reflex camera including a self-timer mechanism, moreover, much space is of course required by respective components, and still worse, its respective actuating members must be mounted to the outside of the camera body which deteriorates materially the appearance and design of the camera.